bioniclefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Toa Lewa16
thumb|249px Mi nombre real es Fabian Castillo, soy de Chile. Me aficione a BIONICLE cuando me compre por primera vez el 2008 a Chirox, LEWA, Tanma y a Kirop. Los elegi asi porque se podían juntar entre si y vi en un comercial que Chirox y Lewa eran oponentes. Ahora yo edito y pongo información sobre los BIONICLES que tengo que son como 32, y tengo mas cada dia. Soy de La Serena, si buscan información en donde venden bionicles les dire donde hay: *MALL PLAZA LA SERENA *BABY INFANTI (QUEDA EN EL MALL) *LIDER LA SERENA *PARIS O FALLABELA *JUMBO LA SERENA *EASY LA SERENA Mi colección: 8525/8530 Kanohi Mask Pack Consiste en 2 Kanohi al azar y una pieza de Toa En cajas: Turaga 8540 Vakama 8541 Matau 8542 Onewa 8543 Nokama 8544 Nuju 8545 Whenua En Botes: Toa (Después puestos como "Toa Mata") 8531 Pohatu 8532 Onua 8533 Gali 8534 Tahu 8535 Lewa 8536 Kopaka Titanes: Rahi 8537 Nui-Rama 8538 Muaka & Kane-Ra 8539 Manas 8548 Nui-Jaga 8549 Tarakava Otro 8546 Power Pack Consiste en tracks de musica en CD, una "Kanohi Rua" comatica plateada, y el Matoran, Hafu. Promociones "Tohunga" 1388 Huki 1389 Onepu 1390 Maku 1391 Jala 1392 Kongu 1393 Matoro "Turaga Kabaya" 1417 Vakama (Similar al Set 8540) 1418 Matau (Similar al Set 8541) 1419 Nokama (Similar al Set 8543) 1420 Nuju (Similar al Set 8544) Kanohi Miru transluciente, Noble Kanohi Huna de Cobre y Noble Komau. 8559/8569 Krana Pack Consiste de tres Krana al azar y dos Kanohi dorada o plateada En caja: Bohrok Va 8550 Gahlok Va 8551 Kohrak Va 8552 Lehvak Va 8553 Pahrak Va 8554 Tahnok Va 8555 Nuhvok Va En bote: Bohrok 8560 Pahrak 8561 Nuhvok 8562 Gahlok 8563 Tahnok 8564 Lehvak 8565 Kohrak Titanes 8556 Boxor 8557 Exo-Toa 8558 Cahdok & Gahdok Promociones "Bohrok Va Kabaya" 1431 Tahnok Va (Similar al Set 8554) 1432 Nuhvok Va (Similar al Set 8555) 1433 Gahlok Va (Similar al Set 8550) 1433 Lehvak Va (Similar al Set 8552) Kanohi Vahi 8598 Kanohi Nuva & Krana Pack Consiste de dos Kanohi Nuva al azar y tres krana al azar. En bote: Toa Nuva 8566 Onua Nuva 8567 Lewa Nuva 8568 Pohatu Nuva 8570 Gali Nuva 8571 Kopaka Nuva 8572 Tahu Nuva Other 10023 BIONICLE Master Builder Set 8599 Kanohi Nuva & Krana-Kal Pack Consiste de 2 Kanohi nuva al azar y 3 Krana-kal al azar. En bote: Bohrok-Kal 8573 Nuhvok-Kal 8574 Tahnok-Kal 8575 Kohrak-Kal 8576 Lehvak-Kal 8577 Pahrak-Kal 8578 Gahlok-Kal 2 diferentes Krana Xa-Kal 8580 Kraata Consiste de 3 Kraata al azar y 2 stickers En caja: Mata Nui Matoran 8581 Kopeke 8582 Matoro 8583 Hahli 8584 Hewkii 8585 Hafu 8586 Macku En bote: Rahkshi 8587 Panrahk 8588 Kurahk 8589 Lerahk 8590 Guurahk 8591 Vorahk 8592 Turahk Titanes 8593 Makuta Teridax 8594 Jaller y Gukko 8595 Takua y Pewku 8596 Takanuva 10201 Takutanuva (Por casualidad) 1441 Fikou Kraata purpura Hau nuva envenenada (De color rojo, no pude conseguir la verde) 8613 Kanoka Disk Launcher Pack Consiste de 2 discos Kanoka al azar y 1 lanzador Kanoka. En caja: Metru Nui Matoran 8607 Nuhrii 8608 Vhisola 8609 Tehutti 8610 Ahkmou 8611 Orkahm 8612 Ehrye En bote: Toa Metru 8601 Toa Vakama 8602 Toa Nokama 8603 Toa Whenua 8604 Toa Onewa 8605 Toa Matau 8606 Toa Nuju Other 8711 Master Accessory Kit 8713 Limited Edition Accessory Kit 3259Disparador + disco 8026 Kraatu En bote: Vahki 8614 Nuurakh 8615 Bordakh 8616 Vorzakh 8617 Zadakh 8618 Rorzakh 8619 Keerakh Titanes 8621 Turaga Dume y Nivawk 8622 Nidhiki 8623 Krekka 8811 Toa Lhikan and Kikanalo 10202 Ultimate Dume (También por casualidad) 8748 Trompos Rhotuka Consiste de 4 Trompos Rhotuka de colores al azar y uno de color perla de gris claro. En caja: Rahaga 4868 Gaaki 4869 Pouks 4870 Kualus 4877 Norik 4878 Bomonga 4879 Iruini En bote: Toa Hordika 8736 Toa Hordika Vakama 8737 Toa Hordika Nokama 8738 Toa Hordika Whenua 8739 Toa Hordika Onewa 8740 Toa Hordika Matau 8741 Toa Hordika Nuju Otros 6637 Ultimate Battle Set 8715 Ultimate Creatures Accessory Set En bote: Visorak 8742 Vohtarak 8743 Boggarak 8744 Oohnorak 8745 Roporak 8746 Keelerak 8747 Suukorak Edición limitada: Toa Hagah 8762 Toa Iruini 8763 Toa Norik Titanes: 8755 Keetongu 8756 Sidorak 8761 Roodaka 10203 Voporak (Por casualidad de nuevo Diablos). 8757 Visorak Battle Ram 8758 Tower of Toa 8759 Battle of Metru Nui 8769 Visorak's Gate En caja: Voya Nui Matoran 8721 Velika 8722 Kazi 8723 Piruk 8724 Garan 8725 Balta 8726 Dalu En bote: Piraka 8900 Reidak 8901 Hakann 8902 Vezok 8903 Zaktan 8904 Avak 8905 Thok Titanes 8626 Irnakk  En bote: Toa Inika 8727 Toa Jaller 8728 Toa Hahli 8729 Toa Nuparu 8730 Toa Hewkii 8731 Toa Kongu 8732 Toa Matoro Titanes 8733 Axonn 8734 Brutaka 8764 Vezon & Fenrakk 8625 Umbra 10204 Vezon & Kardas 8892 Piraka Outpost 8893 Lava Chamber Gate 8894 Piraka Stronghold 8624 Race for the Mask of Life En caja: Mahri Nui Matoran and Hydruka 8929 Defilak 8930 Dekar 8931 Thulox 8932 Morak En bote: Barraki 8916 Takadox 8917 Kalmah 8918 Carapar 8919 Mantax 8920 Ehlek 8921 Pridak Titanes / Guerreros 8935 Nocturn Canister Sets: Toa Mahri 8910 Toa Mahri Kongu 8911 Toa Mahri Jaller 8912 Toa Mahri Hewkii 8913 Toa Mahri Nuparu 8914 Toa Mahri Hahli 8915 Toa Mahri Matoro Titanes / Guerreros 8922 Gadunka 8923 Hydraxon 8924 Maxilos & Spinax 8939 Lesovikk 8940 Karzahni Sets pequeños: Light and Shadow Matoran2 8944 Tanma 8945 Solek 8946 Photok 8947 Radiak 8948 Gavla 8949 Kirop En bote: "Phantoka" 8685 Toa Kopaka 8686 Toa Lewa 8687 Toa Pohatu 8691 Antroz 8692 Vamprah 8693 Chirox Titanes / Guerreros 8697 Toa Ignika 8952 Mutran and Vican 8953 Makuta Icarax 20005 Klakk En bote: "Mistika" 8688 Toa Gali 8689 Toa Tahu 8690 Toa Onua 8694 Krika 8695 Gorast 8696 Bitil Titanes /Guerreros 8698 Vultraz 8699 Takanuva 8954 Mazeka Vehículos de batalla 8941 Rockoh T3 8942-1 Jetrax T6 8942-2 Super Charged Jetrax T6 (A propósito) 8943 Axalara T9 Sets pequeños: Agori 8972 Atakus 8973 Raanu 8974 Tarduk 8975 Berix 8976 Metus 8977 Zesk En bote: "Glatorian" 8978 Skrall 8979 Malum 8980 Gresh 8981 Tarix 8982 Strakk 8983 Vorox Titanes / Guerreros 8990 Fero and Skirmix (Edicion especial) 8991 Tuma (edición especial) 20009 Click En bote: Glatorian Legends 8984 Stronius 8985 Ackar 8986 Vastus 8987 Kiina 8988 Gelu 8989 Mata Nui Guerreros 8992 Cendox V1 Viene con Crotesius 8993 Kaxium V3 Viene con Scodonius y la figura Mata nui (titan) Vehículos de batalla 8994 Baranus V7 Viene con un Sahmad y un Spikit 8995 Thornatus V9 Viene con un Perditus figure 8996 Scopio XV-1 Viene con un Telluris Estos me los encontre en mi lista, pero no se de que año son... Good guy 06 Bad guy 06 Piraka & Catapult Give away Duraccell Good gold guy (que es Turaga Lhikan) Duracell Bad gold guy QUICK good guy white QUICK good guy red QUICK bad guy green QUICK bad guy yellow Good Guy 07 Bad Guy 07 Squid Launcher Function Good Guy 08 Bad Guy 08 Zarmor Function Yo solo prefiero decir ¿? Recreados - Cazadores oscuros: Antiguo, Airwatcher, Amphibiax, Cargador, Conjurador, El Sombrío, Oscuridad, Residente, Eliminador, Firedcarax, Portero, Gladiador, Guardian, Dragónes Hordika, Mirón, Mimica, Esbirro, VenenoPrimario, Prototipo, Vengador, Savage, Buscador, Sentrakh, Ladrón de Sombras, Silencio, Spinner, Subterraneo, Buscador y Can de energía, Tirano. - Makuta: Miserix, Spiriah. - Rahi: Metru Mantis, Topo Archivador, Dragon kanohi, Tahtorak, Zivon, Niazesk, Rahi Nui, Toro de Artakha, Barredor filoso, Escorpión Catapulta, Escalador de cristales, Tortuga Dermis, Víbora de muerte, Toro Mortífero, Escarabajo congelado, Salamandra del horno, Dragon fase, Protomosca, Ballena navaja, Araña tolva plateada, Simio de piedra espinosa, Cazador Vahki, Krahka. -Omn: Botar, Krakua, Trinuma, Helryx (solo según su caracterización). -Glatorian: Certavus Citas Comentarios Toa Lewa esta bien extinto en el mercado chileno Al fin llegan mas Glatorian a La Serena Los tipo Vehículos cuestan $70.000 Mi usuario en youtube es llamado chiroxtoa --------->http://www.youtube.com/user/chiroxtoa<--------- No están nada mal los diseños de los vehículos, yo solo quiero encontrar ahora a la versión titan de mata nui Como verán, estoy altamente viciado por conseguirme tooooodos los sets de bionicleque existiran y que existen, solo me falta una en el cual eme fue super dificil encontrarlo, pero ya lo encontre como para tener a todos los sets, se llama la araña Fikou... 2010, Al fin el fin... Creo que ya es hora de madurar y dejar a un lado bionicle, lamenttablemente luego de que se me rompiera "fatalmente una pieza", vi que ¿en que salimos beneficiados comprando esto?, me acabo de dar cuenta, puede que mis padres me compren todo lo que desee, pero fue ya demasiada plata gastada, me volví tan ciego que no vi las concecuencias, yo solo compre por comprar, espero que se den cuenta o sigan comprando, es su problema...me compraré los ultimos bionicles, los disfrutaré al maximo y los venderé (ganaré un buen rollo de plata, y valdra la pena... Estadísticas Enlaces http://www.bionicle.com Pagina oficial de bionicle http://www.bioniclestory.com Otra pagina con informacion mas exacta y diversa http://bionicle.lego.com/en-us/gallery/buildinginstructions/glatorian/SkrallGroup/Skrall.aspx Salen casi todas las instrucciones de construccion de bionicles http://http://us.service.lego.com/en-US/BuildingInstructions/BI/4509627.aspx Salen TODAS las instrucciones de contruccion de TODOS los bionicles Categoría:Usuario